The long-term goal of research now underway is to test directional hypotheses bearing on the causes and consequences of different patterns of drug experience reported by adolescents. This will be done by conducting annual audits of nearly 20,000 adolescents (grades 7 through 12) in selected schools in the Twin Cities and Portland, Oregon metropolitan and suburban areas. The first nine months will be devoted to determining the feasibility of such studies. Activities will include: (a) elaboration of the behavioral construct of adolescent drug use/non-use; responsible/irresponsible use; and abuse; (b) formulate a model related to personal, social, environmental, and behavioral components of adolescent drug experience and state directional hypotheses derived therefrom; and, (c) specify statistical and research methodology for testing such hypotheses.